El juguete de un león
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Pero inevitablemente Rose siempre sonreía ante sus gestos, y reía ante sus chistes. Y pronunciaba su nombre como si fuera palabra bendita. Kovu. Tenía nombre de Gryffindor, maldita sea. Crossover: El Rey Leon II/Harry Potter


**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

_Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><strong>El juguete de un león<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sintió amenazado por él desde el momento en que llego sorpresivamente a Hogwarts, cuando iban en cuarto curso. Había ido a parar a Gryffindor, para colmo de males.<p>

Y siempre la rondaba, la acompañaba en sus clases, al momento del almuerzo, en la biblioteca, y como era obvio, en la sala común que compartían los dos.

Scorpius lo odio desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y sinceramente nunca se había sentido tan amenazado por nadie. Era inaudito, él era un Malfoy, y ese chico no era nadie. Ni nada.

Pero inevitablemente Rose siempre sonreía ante sus gestos, y reía ante sus chistes. Y pronunciaba su nombre como si fuera palabra bendita. Kovu. Tenía nombre de Gryffindoriano, maldita sea. Ella parecía hechizada por él, era obvio que no tenía ojos para nadie más. Y hasta sus primos notaban eso.

Una vez Fred le había dicho:

–Has lo que tengas que hacer, Malfoy.

Y él obviamente le había tomado la palabra.

Aunque tal vez estaba mal, tal vez Scorpius debía darse por vencido y entender que la pelirroja no había nacido para él. Era demasiado bella, demasiado inteligente, demasiado bondadosa, demasiado perfecta.

Si, quizá no era para un ser tan capas de cualquier cosa como él. Pero estaba claro que tampoco era para un ser tan poca cosa como Kovu.

El Gryffindor se regodeaba frente a todos, era altanero, arrogante y pagado de sí mismo. Tal vez otro de los motivos de que Scorpius lo odiara era que veía un reflejo de el mismo, y le hacía hervir la sangre que Rose se fijara en ese reflejo sin gracia y mal hecho, y no en él.

Lo peor era que podía notar el desinterés de Kovu sobre su preciosa Rose a pesar de que aparentara estar interesado, siempre jugando con ella, siempre ilusionándola, manipulándola como a una muñequita de trapo, parecía que la consideraba su plato de entrada: podía disfrutar un poco, pero sabía que tenía algo mejor por venir.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que Rose Weasley? Estaba loco, claramente, si no reconocía la perfección que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Scorpius se había visto capas de cualquier cosa por alejarlo de Rose, su corazón cada vez se había envenenado más, solo por conseguir a como dé lugar la atención de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, él no tenía suficiente iniciativa, quizá nunca hubiera hecho nada de no ser por esa mujer que llego a mediados séptimo curso sorpresivamente. Era una estudiante de Beauxbatons que había tenido un traslado debido a que sus padres habían tenido que cambiar de país por asuntos de trabajo.

Se llamaba Kiara, tenía una melena castaña y los ojos más oscuros que Scorpius había visto en su vida, y había ido a parar a Slytherin.

Le iba muy bien la casa, claro estaba. En cuestión de horas había llamado la atención de toda la población masculina de Hogwarts, aunque aparentemente solo dos hombres no habían caído ante sus encantos: Scorpius y Kovu.

Scorpius, muy encerrado en todo el odio que sentía hacia el Gryffindoriano, nunca podría haberse dado cuenta que solo era un juguete que estaba siendo manipulado.

Se había hecho amigo de Kiara, y solían hablar largo y tendido sobre las emociones del rubio, hasta que un día, Kiara le propuso una salida a su desgracia.

Era su último año en Hogwarts, era ahora o nunca, era ahora o habría perdido a Rose para siempre y de forma definitiva.

–Tienes que hacer que Rose lo odie, Scor… o sino nunca podrá estar contigo.

Había pasado un mes en el trabajo de preparar la poción multijugos, apunto de ser descubierto más de una vez. Pero no podía estar más feliz, sentía que definitivamente cualquier castigo valía la recompensa.

Una vez lista, en una pelea que provoco contra el Gryffindor consiguió cabellos suyos, y el resto es historia. En la sala común, había actuado lo mejor que había podido.

.

–¿Tienes los apuntes de Historia de la Magia, Kovu?

Era la primera vez que la voz de la pelirroja se dirigía hacia él de ese modo tan suave y dulce, parecía definitivamente el tono de una adolescente enamorada. Solo le hizo falta recordar que ese tono era para Kovu y no para él, para poder entrar en papel y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

–No Weasley, no. Siempre me tienes que pedir todos los apuntes. Me tienes un poco cansado, ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber qué pensarían los maestros si saben que tus Extraordinarios son gracias a mis apuntes.

Rose, perpleja, parpadeo un par de veces, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

–No te pido siempre los apuntes, ¿se puede saber que tienes? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

–¡Ya te lo dije, Weasley! Me tienes cansado, siempre es lo mismo, siempre tengo que soportarte. Si no es en el comedor, es en la biblioteca, o luego acá. Parece que no supieras respirar otro aire que en el que yo me encuentro. ¡Por eso te llamo Weasley! Porque quiero ver si así dejas de ser tan asfixiante.

–Ay Kovu… sé que no ha sido un buen día, pero no tienes que desquitarte de ese modo conmigo, será mejor que hablemos mañana –Dijo Rose, levantándose del sofá y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Scorpius, colérico, sin entender como Rose podía estar tan cegada cuando se trataba de Kovu, la cogió del brazo con dureza impidiendo que empiece a caminar y la empujo contra la mesa en donde se encontraban los libros y demás.

–¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, Weasley! ¡¿No puedes entender eso?!

Para ese entonces, las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos de la pelirroja sin contemplaciones. Scorpius se hubiera sentido mal por eso, de no ser porque sabía que lo valía, pues así Rose dejaría de ver a Kovu como el gran león de Gryffindor.

–Me haces daño, Kovu, hablamos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo. Solo… suéltame. –Hizo el intento de soltarse e irse, pero este fue rápidamente reprimido.

Scorpius la zarandeo con más dureza sin soltar el agarre de su muñeca, y posicionando sus caderas sobre las de ella, la pego a la mesa impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

¿Cómo podía Scorpius saber que hiciera lo que hiciera, Rose nunca le diría que lo odiaba? ¿Cómo podía Scorpius saber que Rose estaba bajo un filtro de amor que llevaba años activado?

Él solo quería oír un _Te odio, Kovu_. Estaba cegado, solo necesitaba eso.

–¡Quiero que entiendas que no me interesas, Weasley! Solo te quiero lejos de mí, me repugnas, toda tu… –Su otra mano, recorrió la piel expuesta de su cuello camino hacia su nuca, para coger su cabello y tirar de este con fuerza –Toda tu me repugnas. Es imposible soportarte, cada día, tras mí, oliendo tú presencia, sintiendo tu mirada fija como un maldito animal hambriento, solo pidiendo más y más…

Rose sollozaba incontrolablemente, estremeciéndose bajo la presión de las caderas del supuesto Kovu, y sintiendo un duro bulto contra su entrepierna que hacía que su inconsciente se retorcerse de miedo. Pero a la vez podía sentir como su sexo palpitaba húmedo, y como su piel se erizaba.

En el fondo se sentía tan mal todo, sentía que moriría de terror, a su inconsciente le daba miedo la forma en que Kovu metía la mano por su falda y presionaba la piel de su pierna; pero a la parte más superficial que se encontraba embelesada por su figura le encantaba que sea Kovu el que la cogiera de ese modo por el cabello y que sea él quien hurgara por debajo de su falta, le fascinaba que fuera él quien la aprisionaba contra la mesa y se frotaba de forma lascivia contra su cuerpo.

Aun así, no podía más que llorar, a pesar de toda la tormenta de emociones que sentía, solo quería que él parara de una vez.

–¡Por favor… basta! –Su voz salió como un gemido lastimero, desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

–¡Solo dime que me vas a dejar en paz por siempre! ¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar!

Mas sollozos, y niega con la cabeza mientras siente el calor acumularse con más fuerza en su entrepierna ante los constantes movimientos de Kovu, y gime apretando los labios.

–No… –Gime más, convulsionando, y lo que se supone que es éxtasis puro se siente como la tortura más desgarradora–No me pidas eso… Yo te amo –Su voz, es apenas eludible, ahogada por las lágrimas y los gemidos.

Él suelta un fuerte gruñido y la empuja con fuerza haciéndola caer en el suelto, y frustrado y enojado en medidas infinitas sale por la puerta de la sala común en plena noche, caminando hacia sus mazmorras.

Dejando a Rose en el suelo, sollozando y temblando.

.

Llega y se sienta en el mueble que esta frente chimenea, y no tarda en sentir las manos de Kiara en sus hombros, masajeándolos.

–¿Qué tal te fue? –Su pregunta, que aparenta ser inocente, no puede evitar tener un trasfondo de maldad –Hice mi parte y logre mantenerlo dormido en un armario del tercer piso…

–¡Ella esta cegada, Kiara!

Obviamente, él es incapaz de notar nada.

La castaña, sabe sin duda que Rose no es la única cegada. Tal vez la pelirroja esta cegada por una poción, pero Scorpius… Scorpius es solo un muñeco manipulable gracias a todo el odio que siente.

–Oh Scorpius… creo… que solo te queda deshacerte de Kovu.

El rubio, abre los ojos un poco sorprendido, y la mira.

–¿Tú… me ayudarías en eso?

–Claro que si, Scor… para eso estamos los amigos –Le sonríe, y la sonrisa le llega a los ojos, pero es porque no puede dejar de pensar en lo estúpidos que vuelve Hogwarts a sus alumnos.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor, Rose se encuentra sentada al lado de Kovu, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en su rostro es fácil vislumbrar ojeras y los parpados hinchados debido al llanto. A pesar de eso, sonríe a todos de forma amable, y Kovu también se hace el desentendido, como si él no supiera nada.

¿Qué él no sabe nada? Él está en la cúspide de la desgracia.

–Mira, prueba este jugo Rose, no sé qué tiene, esta asqueroso –Le dice Kovu a la pelirroja. Ella, sumisa, se bebe todo el contenido del vaso, y totalmente asqueada, se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo por la puerta del comedor.

Los primos de Rose miran a Kovu frunciendo el ceño, pero este se encoje de hombros y no hace más que salir corriendo aparentemente tras ella, pero una vez fuera del comedor dirige sus pasos sin mucha prisa hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

.

Desde la mesa de las serpientes, Kiara puede ver como Kovu sale corriendo tras Rose, y le dice al rubio que está sentado a su costado:

–Es ahora o nunca Scor, recuerda que mañana es nuestro último día en este castillo…

Él asiente con la cabeza, y se para de su asiento caminando a paso ligero fuera del comedor. Dentro de su túnica toca la empuñadura de la pequeña daga que tiene, es una reliquia que heredo cuando hace unos meses atrás cumplió los diecisiete años, y pensó que sería toda la vida eso, solo una reliquia… Jamás pensó, que llegaría el momento en que la usaría.

Lo busca de un lado para otro sin encontrarlo, y finalmente, cuando entra en los baños del segundo piso, lo encuentra parado frente al espejo totalmente desnudo. Siente asco, y aún más cuento puede ver un uniforme de chica por los sueltos, pues sabe que es de Rose. No quiere ni imaginarse lo que ha sucedido ahí…

Scorpius, aun sin ser visto por él Gryffindoriano, camina sigilosamente, y este no nota su presencia hasta que su reflejo se le devuelve por el espejo, pero ya es muy tarde. Scorpius ha clavado su daga: justo en la espalda, justo en el corazón. Y el cuerpo de este se desmorona en el suelo.

Camina hasta el lavabo y enjuaga sus manos, echando agua en su rostro. Por esos segundos, se siente tan… feliz. No hay nada que ahora se interponga entre él y Rose. Podrán ser felices al fin, los dos…

Baja su vista hacia el que se supone que debe ser el cuerpo de Kovu, pero grande es su sorpresa al notar que dicho cuerpo posee curvas femeninas, y que el cabello que acompaña no es castaño como el de Kovu, sino rojo, rojo sangre, como la que brota desde su espalda.

Pero eso que sus ojos ven no puede ser verdad, cae de rodillas al suelo, aun sin entender bien que ha sucedido, y al girar el cuerpo en sus brazos, puede apreciar su rostro carente de vida. Y siente como su pecho se comprime, justo para hacerse consiente de lo que ha sucedido, y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos con descontrol.

–¡Por Merlín, que es lo que he hecho! –Gimotea lastimero, sus manos acunan el rostro de la pelirroja, y levanta sus parpados para encontrarse con sus ojos sin vida.

Debe ser solo otro sueño de pésimo gusto, piensa mientras sigue sin poder parar de llorar. Debe ser el sueño más realista que ha tenido en toda su vida, y el más detestable.

Pero conforme los minutos pasan, el cuerpo desnudo de Rose se va enfriando más y cae en cuenta de que no es un sueño, de que es la realidad más cruel que le ha podido tocar.

No puede ser verdad, las cosas no pueden terminar así. Se supone, que ese día, debía ser el comienzo del resto de su vida.

Necesita que Kiara le explique qué ha sucedido.

Carga el cuerpo sin vida y lo mete dentro de un cubículo, la sienta sobre el inodoro y la contempla unos segundos. Sus senos firmes… sus piernas torneadas… el vello que corona su pubis… la sangre que mancha su cuerpo…

Un estremecimiento lo recorre y recoge con apuro toda su ropa y sus pertenencias y las mete dentro del cubículo junto con ella, se coloca la daga en el cinturón y limpia como sea la sangre del suelo.

-Te la cuidare mientras regresas… -Una voz chillona se escucha desde lo alto, y un tétrico fantasma le atraviesa el cuerpo antes de reír estruendosamente –Pero no te durara mucho el secreto, así que apresúrate.

Tan helado como la misma Rose, camina lo más rápido que puede hacia su sala común en las mazmorras. Se topa con un par de personas, pero las ignora por completo demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos. Y lo miran extrañados, todos se preguntan porque el uniforme del Slytherin está manchado de sangre.

Necesita llegar donde Kiara de una vez, necesita que le explique lo que acaba de suceder. Porque simplemente Rose no puede estar muerta.

Dice su contraseña y entra, y la sala común está casi por completo vacía, excepto por dos personas que no pensó encontrar juntas: Kovu y Kiara.

Si no pensó encontrarlos juntos, aun menos pensó encontrarlos así: Kiara sobre Kovu, besándolo de una forma juguetona y lascivia, mientras él acaricia los muslos que su falda elevada dejan a la vista.

-Kiara…

-¿Qué sucede, Scor?

Las palabras, salen frías y sarcásticas, pero con un tono meloso que hace que cada vello de la piel del rubio se erice.

¿Cómo podría Scorpius saber que en todo este tiempo, no había sido más que un juguete con el que un león se había divertido a lo grande?

* * *

><p>Merlín mío, no tengo ni idea de cómo termine escribiendo esto… se supone que mi historia iba inicialmente del enano tontín de Blanca Nieves, pero me quede varada y termine escribiendo esto.<p>

Kiara y Kovu son mis personajes favoritos de Disney, pues pertenecen a mi película animada favorita en todo el mundo, ósea, El Rey León II. Y sinceramente, no sé cómo me anime a escribirlos así, pero es que de pronto me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Scor bien celoso de mi hermoso Kovu, y las cosas terminaron más o menos así.

Creo que la personalidad de Kovu esta fiel, él es capaz de hacer cosas desagradables, como pensaba hacerlo en la película, y lo único que lo podría parar es el amor hacia Kiara, en este caso, el amor hacia Kiara es lo que lo impulso. Kiara, a pesar de interpretar un papel de "buena", es juguetona y no ama mucho las reglas, yo creo que no repararía mucho en pasársela bien a costa de otros, si es que estos no le importan realmente.

Espero que la hayan pasado bien en Navidad, y también en año nuevo, les deseo mucha felicidad, y Draco, mi pequeño bebe les manda una lamida :D (Me regalaron un pequeño cachorro de dos meses que se llama Draco B| XD)

Bueno, besos y saludos, y gracias por leerme :D

_Viernes 2 de enero del 2015, 05:24 pm._


End file.
